Obedience
by YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Mordred's willing to do whatever it takes for Emrys to acknowledge him, even if it means he must act as his sex slave. Complete SMUT, you have been warned!


Mordred stared into the eyes of his god. _Emrys,_ he thought as the man predatorily strutted around him. Emrys' entrancing azure eyes practically glowed in the dimness of the room as they hungrily seized him up. Mordred felt a rush run through him as his god stared as though he were simply pray waiting to be devoured. Surely he would sooner than later with the way Melrin glared at him.

Mordred looked to the ground and winced as he tried not to think about his bodily pains. His body was bare, his wrist bound. His knees must've been bloodied by now; he had long lost count of the amount of time he had been restrained and kneeling. Yet he knew better than to complain, he knew not to beg or move an inch in his presence for Emrys would not forgive his disobedience and would increase the pain tenfold.

Merlin suddenly broke his concentration as he yanked at Mordred's curls enabling him to look away.

"Did I tell you to look away?" he spat, his face inches away. Mordred could feel the cold fear rising within him, he did not want to be punished again, not when he was still suffering from the last incident.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to" he pleaded.

"No? Yet you did. You must not want to be forgiven" Merlin replied pulling the strands harder causing a faint yelp to escape Mordred's trembling lips.

"I'll do whatever it takes, please" He offered desperately hoping he would be allowed to move.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Merlin smirked darkly. In moments he released his tangled locks and rose leisurely untying his pants. He swiftly undid them and pushed them low on his hips allowing him to shamelessly have his member in hand inches from Mordred's face.

"You know what to do" he spoke threateningly. Mordred looked at it, eyes ablaze. He could never get used to it, the sheer size was too much for him to take but Emrys never cared. He would break his jar apart if it was necessary.

Not waiting for another command Mordred leaned closer and tilted his head just a bit as he hesitantly flicked his tongue across the slit. Eyes fluttering shut as he licked his way around the head and sucked the tip before releasing, causing Emrys to moan gingerly. Quickly he reclasped his hold on the head and sucked a bit longer before pushing his head closer, letting the hunk of flesh lay on tongue. Slowly he did his best to fit it all into his mouth, hoping to please Emrys this time. He was surprisingly successful and began to reel his head back before pushing it forward again. To his surprise Merlin was allowing him to go at his own pace but to Mordred's dismay that didn't last very long.

Emrys quickly ensnared his long slender fingers within his mop of hair and pushed himself in deeper. He moaned so loudly Mordred could feel the vibration course through him. Merlin was in frenzy as he penetrated Mordred's throat mercilessly. The throbbing member continued to clash against the back of his throat without any reluctance. Mordred shut his eyes and could feel the tears beginning to burn behind them.

"Open up" Emrys demanded but Mordred couldn't do it even if he wanted to. He was at his limit, they both knew that but he didnt care. Emrys simply yanked his hair by the roots and forced Mordred to take more than he ever had.

Merlin was in ecstasy as he abused that mouth. Mordred wanted to beg him to stop, to cry, to breath but Emrys was relentless. Each thrust harder and harder than the last as he mumbled barely coherent profanities.

"God Mordred… oh yes" he shouted as he picked up speed. The grip in his hair tightened and Mordred groaned in pain making Merlin harder than ever.

"You like this don't you?" Mordred could do nothing but nod as Merlin continued his cruelty.

"Of course you do" he smirked catching his gaze. All of a sudden Merlin undid his grip on the poor boys hair and pushed himself away from his warm cavern.

"Turn around"

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself"

"But Emrys…" Swiftly Merlin strode over to a box by the wall. In hand Emrys bore a jar of some type of ointment. Mordred froze at the object trying to distinguish just what Merlin had in store.

"Do as you're told" he said hostilely before gripping him by the back of the neck and forcing his face to the stoned floor. Mordred stayed in that position as Merlin made his way to backside.

"Emrys…" he heaved

"Yes?"

"Ple…please untie me…"

"I'm not sure if you can be trusted. We wouldn't want you running away would we?"

"I won't, I swear."

"Hmm very well but if you try, know that it will only make things worse." He said huskily against his ear. Mordred nodded briefly to show his cooperation and in moments felt his wrist go free. He hugged them against his chest for a moment to help circulation and placed them on the ground to hold him steady as he waited for Merlin to continue.

"You've been good today, you will be rewarded." He whispered as he trailed a finger down the back of Mordreds spine, he couldn't help but shiver at his touch. He heard Merlin chuckle clearly seeing his body respond.

"Do you like when I touch you" he whispered once more, this time leaning over him, merely a breath away. Mordreds body betrayed him as he felt a jolt run down his spine as Merlin pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder.

"Well?" he asked this time in a playful tone.

"Yes..." He admitted

"Good" Mordred could hear the smile in his tone and awaited Emrys' plan to unfold. Mordred heard the jar being opened and almost cried out when he felt the cold salve be pressed against his entrance.

"Relax" Merlin crooned, being uncharacteristically gentle as he pressed kisses against his spine. Mordred bite his lip as he held in a moan, he would rather die than admit how amazing that felt. He relaxed a bit as Merlin continued to thrust a finger into him just as gently as his words. Mordred sucked in his breath as Merlin pushed in a second finger,

"Ah…"

"You like that?"

Mordred continued to bite his lip ignoring the pressure of being filled. This time, without warning, Merlin pushed his fingers in deep, brushing against his prostate. Mordred threw his head back and screamed at that.

"I see you found your voice" Merlin laughed as he continued to batter against the same spot.

"Emrys… ah.."

"Yes?"

"Again please do it again…"

"I will not disappoint you." Merlin replied retracting his fingers from Mordreds tight entrance. Grabbing the jar once more Merlin heavily coated his shaft with the lubricant, aligned himself and carefully drove into the tight ring of muscle, feeling the tightness engulf him. He could've cum right then and there but he needed to hear his knight scream.

"How's that?" he asked as he gripped Mordred's hips for leverage. Mordred mewled beneath him but he needed to hear more. Becoming more insistent he reached for his tangled hair and clenched it firmly, pulling his entire head back as he pulled himself out and rammed it back in. Mordred could nearly contain himself, Merlin was probing him perfectly.

Merlin thrust into him ruthlessly, bruising the pale skin beneath his fingertips. Mordred was reduced to a heaving mess as he continued his tyranny. Every cell on his body was on fire as Emrys had his way with him, he was just about ready to call out his name when Merlin abruptly pulled out of him and barked to turn around. Mordred nearly whimpered at the emptiness he suddenly felt within him but obeyed and lied obediently on his back on the cold stoned floor.

He caught a smile creep up in Emrys face as he looked down on him and against his better judgment felt his own member twitch in anticipation. As brutal as Emrys was with him he had to admit there was some part of him that enjoyed this severe form of attention. He wanted only Emrys' approval and affection and was willing to do anything to make his god understand just how much he adored him.

Merlin quickly hiked up Mordred's legs over his shoulders and clasped his hips in the same bruising manner as before as he drove himself in again. Mordred turned his head and hid behind his hair, he couldn't handle the intense gaze Emrys was giving him as he pushed into him again and again.

"No don't." Merlin said as he reached over and brushed Mordred's bangs aside. "I want to see your face when you come." Mordred could feel the heat in his face rise. Merlin's never requested that before.

"Touch yourself" he commanded as he quickened his pace, Mordred moaned as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Hesitantly he reached downward and took himself in hand and began to stroke slowly. Merlin licked his lips at that and moaned his name. Mordred began to stroke himself at little faster as the assault continued.

"Oh god Emrys" he moaned as Merlin spread his legs out to the sides and humped him feverishly.

Suddenly Emrys took hold of his waist and demanded he wrap his legs around him, he did so and unexpectedly watched as Merlin swiftly pulled him up onto his lap and laid on his back, switching their positions. Merlin was still deep inside of Mordred, possibly more so. Mordred nearly screamed as his prostate came in contact with Emrys' member.

"Move your hips mordred" he breathed. Mordred did so and moaned louder than ever as Merlin thrust up into him each time him bounced back down.

"It's too much Emrys!" he nearly screamed.

"It's perfect." he said clearly ignoring the boys plead. "You're so beautiful Mordred." He heaved as his hands trailed upward caressing the younger man's torso until he reached his perked nipples and pinched one between his fingers.

"Ah! Don't!"

"Shhh" he said as continued to roll in between his fingers.

Mordred could feel himself coming undone, Emrys was taking him to his breaking point and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Emrys ah! I can't!"

"Your almost there, your doing so good." He breathed as he clutched Mordreds hips and took control, slamming him downward, impaling him with such speed Mordred grew woozy.

"Emrys!" He finally screamed as Merlin slammed him down for the last time. His heart stopped as he looked down and saw Emrys covered in his seed and watched as he placed a finger in a tiny pool on his chest and licked it.

"Come here" he instructed before grabbing the back of Mordred's neck and crashing their lips together. Mordred couldn't help but wrap his arms around the older man's neck; he so rarely offered a kiss when occasions like this occurred. He embraced it eagerly, pulling himself closer.

"Eager aren't we?" Merlin teased as he tore the mouths apart. "Good because I still need to finish" he whispered before licking at the shell of Mordreds ear. Mordred didn't think he could handle any more, but knew he had little say in the matter. He would do anything to please him.

"Come on" Merlin said as he gestured for Mordred to rise.

"On the wall" he ordered. Mordred walked over, stumbling along the way still high off his orgasm. Then placed his hands on the cold wall and leaned.

"No turn around"

"Emrys?" he questioned but complied. Instantly he was lifted and wrapped his legs around Merlins narrow hips. And felt lips attach to his neck hungrily, he called out and desperately clawed at Merlins back as he clung on tightly.

"Oh god" he moaned into the air as Merlin proceeded to shove his prick back into Mordred's throbbing entrance. Merlin groped his arse as he plunged into him against the wall, his speed was dizzying and Mordred couldn't stop himself any longer as he screamed his name over and over again. Mordred's cries were intoxicating as Merlin attacked his wrecked physique; prodding, biting and clawing at every place he could reach. With a thunderous moan Merlin filled him completely and watched as Mordred crashed his head against the wall, practically chanting his name.

Merlin was deeply satisfied by the outcome of it all; he loved it when Mordred was like this, so vulnerable, so beautiful. After pulling out he lowered the boy to the ground and pressed his body up against his, kissing him the way he knew Mordred enjoyed. Soft and gentle, the occasional tongue but nothing forceful or demanding, it was a kiss of a pleading forgiveness he so rarely asked for. He knew he had been rather rough for the younger man as of late but for once he wanted to show that he was capable of much more. He simply wanted to see just how far Mordred was willing to go for this, for him. Mordred's response was invigorating as he wrapped his arms around him once more, trying to melt them together.

"Please let me be your's Emyrs, please" he whispered between kisses.

"You already are" he smirked as he kissed him back with the same ferocity. _You always were._


End file.
